pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnwing
Personality & Character Carnwing, like most Darkers, acts by instinct and doesn't care much about other things. He relies on the physical things he sees and often ignores the things that requires deep thinking, except ravens. He prefers to act in stormy, windy weather, as he don't like it when the sun makes his scales shine. Carnwing also tends to challenge other darkers to battle by irritating them with his carnage cry. Skills & abilities Customizable Body Parts Carnwing can change the shape of his mouth, tail and claws as he wills. After he lost his mouth to Flamecrawler, he created a replacement similar to his original mouth. However, as he became more obsessive of ravens, he changed the mouth into a raven beak. Ever since this day, the beak remains the same. Unlike the beak, the tail has more than one shape used by Carnwing. The tail has a circular shape used mostly to hit the armor plates on his back, making his carnage cry. It also has a shape of a battle mace used to attack opponents directly. Ruthenium Blades Carnwing has the ability to grow sharp blades on his wings. The blades he shoots spins around in the air toward the direction he chose like boomerangs that cannot go back. When the wings are covered by the blades, they can also can be used as shields. Acid Resistance Since Carnwing's scales are pure ruthenium, they can't be damaged by acid. This ability is not connected to his skill level, but a natural feature of ruthenium. Living Armor Since Carnwing has a body covered in ruthenium scales, he has the ability to grow natural armor plates on his body. The more plates being grown, the heavier Carnwing is. In order to be able to flay, Carnwing keeps only his face, neck, chest, legs and back slightly armored. He also reduces the size and amount of ruthenium blades on his wings when he's flying. When he's fighting on the ground, he covers his entire body with armor. When fully armored, he's literary a living tank, but unlike Bornak or Azibo, he cannot fly or jump at all. Carnage Cry Carnwing can use his tail to hit the big armor plates on his back, making an annoying sound which can be painful/irritating to the ears of dragons/darkers except sound/siren users. In addition to the sound, Carnwing also tends to make his disturbing "craah" sound, making it more annoying to his opponents. Weaknesses Carnwing, like any darker, will die immediately if being exposed to pure light, no matter how armored he is. As stated previously, Carnwing becomes more heavy when he's more armored. He loses the ability to fly or jump when he's completely armored, which can be used against him sometimes. He also don't have any ground manipulations. If Carnwing's ruthenium body is exposed to the temperature of 800 ° C., it will become oxidized. Backstory Carnwing was originally just an average wyvern darker, without any raven-like behavior at all. He was mostly near his sister until one day when Phantom and Flamecrawler decided to "put a smile" on her face. Carnwing was caught in the cross fire, as Flamecrawler caught his mouth with his claw and heated it. Eventually, Blazing Eye got bored and went with phantom to deal with their target. The shape of his mouth was ruined completely, so he created a replacement. Darkers are known to kill each other often, so there were some corpses spread around. Some birds of prey tends to feed on those corpses, including ravens. Carnwing watched them flying around, eating corpses and making their strident sounds. It didn't take long before he began to imitate their behavior. He changed his mouth into a beak, added an extra finger to his hind legs and tried to mimic their sounds, only to make a disturbing version of their "craah". He also started to organize his blades to make his wings look like raven's wings. He tried to chase them away, and even managed to kill some by shooting his ruthenium blades at them. No matter how much he tried, ravens always came to use him to their benefit. He eventually stopped to care about such small lifeforms, so the ravens could be around him as long as they don't come close to his face, which they already know. Relationships Ravens Carnwing has an inexplicable obsession of them. He doesn't hunt them personally, but he would eat any raven who dares to fly too close to his face. He also tends to mimic them in some ways. The ravens themselves follows him because of his look and behavior, but mostly to feed on the big corpses of his fallen opponents. In battle, they're flying above him, keeping a safe distance and waiting for the food to come. Raven(Darker) Being a darker who relies mostly on physical things, Carnwing doesn't care about Raven's name. He looks like a darker, so he's a darker for him. Gallery Pure light carnwing redesign by darkanioid1997-dau6u08.png|Reference Carnwing_by_skylanders1997-d8t37wi.png|Original concept Notes * Mimicking ravens is the only thing he did that requires some thinking; * He is mistakenly considered to be cursed by the Dragons and most of the Darker soldiers, especially because of his Ruthenium body; * Both his current and original designs appeared in the main comic; * He and Chimero are equal in size. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal